


Yours, All Yours

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, Dominance and Submission, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise, Submission, Teasing, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: "Tell me... doesthishole belong to me too?"She moaned, arching her back, gasps coming out strained and weak as she melted in his arms."A-All of me belongs to you..."A little bit of submission with anal sex oops
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 65





	Yours, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> As usual mind the tags and let me know if you think I've forgotten any :)  
> I suppose their relationship is established in this fic? I just wanted to write some D/s and powerplay with anal that WoL doesn't really enjoy but is happy to give so enjoy I guess xD

Emet's hand slid between her legs suddenly, palming the length of her inner thigh and easing up to her sex, running a finger ever so slowly along her wetness, slick with need despite having just recently left the shower. 

A coy smile made its way to his lips as his other palm stroked down the length of her shoulder and feathered to her chest, fingers brushing over the perked up flesh. The Warrior of Light arched her back ever so slightly, leaning into his touch in a manner almost indiscernible.

"So wet already, and I've not even done anything to you..." the Ascian murmured, bringing his lips to her ear. "Are you just constantly wet around me, my dear?"

The Warrior of Light gasped softly, rolling her head so that she faced the other, swimming in his aurum gaze as a warm subtle smile crept to her lips.

"Ahh.. probably yes.."

"Tch, how filthy."

With a smirk, Emet wrapped his arm her waist and pulled, bringing her body flush against his and pressing his hardness up against her back as he dotted soft kisses on her scalp, fingers gently toying with the soft flesh between her legs. 

"Such a needy little thing... getting wet at her master’s presence."

The Warrior of Light moaned, pulling her chest forward so that her back arched into a graceful curve. She swayed her hips against Emet's touch, a silent plea for more, only for the hand to move away and pull a quiet whine from her lips.

Emet ran his other hand along her forehead, sweeping her hair from her eyes as he pulled her head back against his shoulder, and placed a peck at her temple.

"Tell me my dear... who do you belong to?"

Him, of course. He knew the answer, but she seemed to get so  _ wet _ at the idea of it that he had her repeat it whenever possible.

"Y-you, Your Radiance, I am yours."

His hand slid from between her thighs, shifting to her rear and cupping her sex from behind, sliding a finger backwards along her need to her ass, letting the length of his finger slide over the muscle. He shifted, letting his hand cup and squeeze the pliant flesh of her rear, thumb  _ just _ on the edge of her ass, causing her to clench her legs as she sucked in a breath.

"Spread."

She swallowed and obeyed, his free hand running to her neck and pressing her back up against him. Beneath his palm her pulse ran wild and her adam's apple bobbed in her throat. If it weren't for his grip she would likely have crumpled to the floor by now, arousal causing her legs to quiver.

Emet palmed his hand along her rear and returned the tip of his finger to her ass, beginning to circle the pad slowly around the taut ring of muscle, causing the Warrior of Light to shiver beneath his touch.

"Tell me... does  _ this _ hole belong to me too?"

She moaned, arching her back, gasps coming out strained and weak as she melted in his arms.

"A-All of me belongs to you..."

Emet slid his finger ever so slowly into her hole as she whined.

"All of you... including this? This.. filthy hole?"

"Ahh... y-yes Your Radiance..."

She mewled, trying to simultaneously press herself back up against the Ascian and pull forward to press herself against the bed in front of her, and raise her soaked need to him. Heat roared angrily in the pit of her stomach, threatening to, at any moment, pull from her any coherency she had left.

"A-all of me is yours t-to use how you see fit."

She bit her lip, chest heaving as he pressed his finger in to the hilt and hooked, brushing his lips along her neck and ear as she tossed her head back into his shoulder. 

Emet palmed his other hand to her breast and toyed with the pert flesh at its center, slowly easing his finger back out and pumping with it gradually as the Warrior of Light whined.

"And if I were to.." he thrust his finger into her sharply, causing her to cry out and jump slightly, "-use this filthy hole for my pleasure..."

He slid his finger out and pressed the tip of two to her entrance, slowly gliding them in as she bit her tongue, trying not to cry out.

"Tell me.. would you enjoy that?"

Molten gold spilled into her abdomen and from her legs. Her mouth felt dull, empty, unable to form words. Paralysed with desire. Swallowing, she willed herself to speak.

"Ahh... I-I would, your radiance." She screwed her eyes shut, brows furrowing as she bit her lip. "I would enjoy whatever it is you want to do to me... whatever you want to use me for."

She jutted her waist forward, arching her back so that the Ascian could more easily slide his fingers in, moaning and whimpering as he slid the two fingers in up to their hilt and began to pump, prying them apart gently and beginning to work her open.

"Good girl," he crooned, his other hand pinching gently at the flesh of her breasts as he brushed his lips against her ear.

"And so very obedient too."

As she quivered, grown wretched with need, he palmed the hand at her front twixt her legs, sliding the tip of his index finger along her need and beginning to roll his finger against her clit, causing her to exhale sharply at the sudden subtle relief.

"To enjoy her master using her even when she doesn't enjoy the sensation herself."

Emet let the hand on her clit rise to her shoulder and pushed, bidding her lay chest on the bed in front of her. Dutifully she followed, raising her hips to present herself to him, back arching in an unspoken testament to her desire.

"What a precious dirty thing you are."

The Warrior of Light moaned softly as the Ascian shifted his fingers within her, pumping quickly and then gently, prying them open and then pressing up against her walls, pulling the taut ring of muscle apart and causing her to writhe at the strange pressured sensations his motions elicited. He pumped his fingers a few more times before sliding them out slowly, sufficiently satisfied that he'd worked her open, and ran his hand over his length a few times, bringing the tip of it to her opening and rubbing it against her entrance.

The Warrior of Light whined, burying her head into the sheets below her as he pressed up against her, not yet parting her, but sitting just at the threshold, waiting. When she said nothing, Emet took up upon himself to sink his palm into her locks and pull on her scalp, raising her head from the sheets to gaze ahead.

"You haven't forgotten what to say, have you?"

"N-no Your Radiance."

"Then?"

"A-ah, it just," she squeezed her eyes shut in tandem with her thighs, rubbing them together to soothe the unbearable arousal that sparked as she thought of what she knew she had to say. "They are such... such.. su-"

Emet pushed her face back into the mattress, abruptly cutting off her words.

"I care not for your excuse, I still expect you to say what it is that you are required to."

The Warrior of Light whimpered, sparks radiating outward from her core as she opened her lips and willed herself to speak.

"P-please, Your Radiance... fuck me, use my ass for your pleasure."

Emet smiled.

"Such a sweet plea from such an obedient, needy little thing."

A jolt of heat ran between her legs as Emet pushed against her opening, covered in whatever slick fluid it was he sometimes plucked from the aether, beginning to pry her open with his head as she winced, soft cries breaking from her lips as her fingers clawed into the bed sheets below her. His length ever so slowly crept into her, spreading her, her toes curling in response to the unpleasant sensations. Behind her, she heard Emet gasp, and it sent a thrill along her body to know how good her body felt for him despite how uncomfortable it was for her.

"That's a good girl," Emet practically whispered as he eased into her, the Warrior of Light whimpering softly at the sensations stretching and filling her as he pressed into her. "Take all of me in."

As she slid her arms around the bedsheets, turning her head this way and that frantically in response to the creeping discomfort, Emet hushed softly, his hands gripping at her wrists and pinning them beside her head as his thighs pressed up against her rear, filling her completely. 

The Ascian nestled his body against her back and the Warrior of Light quivered gently, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets below her as he feathered a trail of kisses at the nape of her neck, beginning to shift slowly in her. Her thighs squeezed together and her knees threatened to buckle beneath her as he whispered praises in her ear, muffled whimpers escaping from where she buried her face into the bedsheets.

"If I were to touch you right now, how wet would I find you?"

The Warrior of Light whined slightly more audibly, her legs quivering as the other continued to move ever so slowly in her ass. Without waiting for an answer, Emet slid his hand between her legs and ran a finger along the inside of her folds, lips pursing as he found them, as expected, utterly soaked in need.

"Such an utterly perverse thing you are.. to get  _ so wet _ at being used for my pleasure in a manner that brings no physical pleasure to you."

As his length neared the exit, he pushed slowly back in, his pace increasing slightly as she adjusted to him.

"How filthy."

The Warrior of Light responded with a combination of a whine and a moan, her sanity beginning to fray at the seams.

Emet hooked his finger, sinking it slowly into her wetness and pressing up against the spongy flesh within her that always had her writhing wildly in pleasure. Beneath him her body shuddered in response to the sudden pleasing intrusion as he rolled the tip of his finger against the front of her, and she let out an uncontrolled moan as his pace continued to speed up. 

"Tell me, what does it feel like?" Emet questioned, placing a trail of soft kisses along her shoulder and neck as she shook.

"Nghh- full. It just- Agh-"

Emet thrust into her suddenly, jolting her body forward and cutting off her speech as he sped up abruptly. He pulled his finger from its place within her and wrapped his hands around her hips, nails digging into the soft flesh as he began to thrust quickly, thighs slapping against her rear.

"-feels- so- ahh- full-"the Warrior finished, her voice warbling, cut off with each consecutive thrust.

"You are so incredibly tight," Emet murmured, one of his hands shifting to the Warrior's scalp and tugging on her hair, bringing her back flush with his chest from her position on the bed, her hands, still curled up into the bedsheets, hesitantly letting their grip go.

With her head no longer buried in the bed sheets, each whine that Emet's thrusts drew from her lips was audible, and he growled in her ear, his motions continuing as his fingers moved now from her scalp to her throat, and then to her lips, his index and middle finger prying along her tongue into her throat.

"Suck," he commanded, and with a moan she obeyed, soft moans still escaping from her nose at each movement as she rolled her tongue along the pads and knuckles of his fingers, gagging each time he slid them ever so slowly towards the back.

Her need growing rapturous in her chest, the Warrior of Light parted her lips around his fingers.

"P-please touch me," she mangled out as best she could manage with the intrusion that pried between her lips.

Emet smirked, and slid his fingers in further, causing her to gag, silently ordering her to continue sucking.

"I'm sorry, was it  _ you _ who was in charge?"

She moaned and shook her head.

"Then remember, the pleasure of your master comes first, does it not?"

She whined, rolling her hips against him uselessly.

"Ah-Ah," Emet chided, his finger sliding from her lips to wrap around her throat, squeezing slightly. "Be a good girl and let your master take his pleasure from your body, then we'll see about possibly taking care of your... endlessly needy hole."

His hand slid back to her scalp and pushed, shoving her face into the mattress as he began to thrust furiously, the heat in his stomach quickening and tightening. Beneath him the Warrior of Light writhed, her hands pressing against the mattress as she struggled to breath beneath his grip.

Emet thrust into her sharply, grunting.

"You are mine... All mine..." he growled, his hands roaming hungrily over her and squeezing at mounds of her flesh as he pushed himself into her one last time, toes curling as the Warrior mewled beneath him. 

"And you are such a good girl, letting me use the wonderful pleasures your body can offer me."

Her limbs quivered at the warmth that flooded inside her as he growled in her ear, and then at the sudden emptiness she felt as the Ascian pulled himself away from their slick joining, an echo of his presence still causing strange pressured sensations. 

"Hmm, I can't have all of this dripping out of you now can I..." Emet mused, before clicking his fingers, no doubt summoning something from the aether that fit his desires, and pressing something cold against her rear, easily sliding the small object into her to replace the presence of his cock.

"There, that should keep my essence in you."

Promptly flipping her over, and granting her no time to catch her breath, Emet pinned her wrists above her head and pressed his lips up against hers, prying a gasp and then a vulgar moan from her throat as he pushed two fingers into her wetness, its slickness offering no resistance.

She threw her head back and moaned as he grazed his teeth along her lower lip, both her breath and his coming out in soft pants.

"Such a needy hole this is, always so wet whenever I turn my attention to it," Emet hummed as he thrust his fingers into the other at a steady pace, not allowing her any time to settle into the motions.

"Its flattering, really, to know that just being around me makes you so  _ wet _ . That being used by me has you so incoherent."

The Warrior of Light moaned, her back curving deliciously. 

"M-more..."

"More?" Emet's fingers paused, and the Warrior of Light whined in objection, bucking her hips against his hand, urging him to continue. "You deign to request more from me?"

Emet's expression darkened, and he glanced up at the other, her brows arching in fear as she looked over his face.

"N-No.."

"You forget your manners, my dear. I should stop now to teach you a lesson."

She looked positively betrayed.

"After all," he glanced twixt her legs where the edge of the plug tapered out. "My cum sits in your ass, I have no further need of you. It is  _ you _ who needs this."

"N-no please..."

"Perhaps if you were to ask me  _ properly _ , you would get what you desire."

She bucked her hips uselessly, whining, but relented.

"P-please Your Radiance, touch me until I'm an incoherent babbling mess."

Emet's lips curled back into a smile.

"I'd argue you're already there, I think I shall need more convincing."

She whined, rolling her hips against his hand, though he skillfully rolled his fingers in tandem with her motions, offering her little relief.

"P-please, Your Radiance, do  _ things _ to me until I.. until I.. moan like the indecent animal I am and cum on your fingers."

"Things.. like this?"

Emet flicked his finger over the swollen bud at her apex, causing her to toss her head back and cry out at the sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through her.

"Or.. like this?"

Emet slid his fingers back into her, and rolled gently along the section within her that sent her wild with desire.

With a cry, the Warrior of Light nodded, turning her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Use your words, or however will I know which you want?"

She writhed furiously as his fingers stilled within her, the need within her growing torturous.

"Please Your Radiance, touch.. touch my.. my.."

"I  _ know _ you are capable of vulgar language, my dear. Go on."

"Touch m.. Ahhh..."

She bucked her hips uselessly.

" _ That  _ spot inside me, please..."

He rolled his fingers against it once, and she arched her back with a jolt, throwing her head back with a vulgar moan.

"Yes! There, and, and.. my- my clit.. together.. please, please,  _ please. _ "

With a smirk, the Ascian set about rolling his fingers both within and against her as requested, causing her to writhe beneath him.

"What do we say?"

The Warrior of Light moaned as Emet planted a trail of kisses up and along her sternum, placing one on her breast and rolling his tongue over the center, suckling on the bud in the middle.

"T-thank you, Your Radiance," she huffed, draping an arm over her eyes as she wallowed in the sensations rolling through her body at his behest. "T-Thank you for u-using me, thank you for t-touching m- this filthy needy thing."

She cried out when he nibbled gently on her flesh, sending sparks of need from her chest straight to her abdomen, layering on her building orgasm. Beneath his touch she mewled and writhed, savoring the twinges of pleasure that shot through her core every time he moved.

"Your Radiance, I- I think I'm..." she stammered out, her sentence interrupted by a wail of pleasure as his ministrations increased their fervor in response to her words.

"Good, cum for me. Let your master see you come undone."

And she did. Pleasure roiling through her, trembling racked her body, her thighs squeezing over the Ascian's hand as her back arched, her fingers and toes curling into the sheets below her as she quivered, then stilled, then quivered again, clenching over his fingers and only relaxing when her shuddering eased.

Emet slid off her onto his side, wrapping his arms lithely against her chest as she came down from her high, breath coming out in pants. 

For a few moments, they lay still, and then she shifted uncomfortably, turning towards the other and wincing as she did so.

"Please can we.. take the thing out now?"

Emet's lips curled into a smile.

"What would you do if I said no?"

She mewled, burying her face into his chest.

"It's uncomfortable, I can feel.. feel your..." 

She shook her head furiously and buried it further into his chest as Emet stroked his palm over her head, his amusement plain on his face.

"Go on, I want to hear you say it."

"N-nooo.." she groaned, her cheeks promptly flushing as she pressed her hands up against his bare chest, palms unwittingly tracing the musculature beneath the skin.

"I won't know what it is unless you tell me."

Her voice cracked as she groaned again, but relented.

"I can feel your cum in my ass,  _ please _ can we take out the plug holding it in?"

She sounded so miserable, but the idea of her walking around with his cum stuck in her had Emet's skin positively heating.

"Would you suffer for me if I willed it?"

She moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes," she whispered out, defeated. "If Your Radiance wants me to keep it in, I'll keep it in."

Emet's eyes lit up with devilry at her submission.

"I would like you to go buy me a few herbs so that I might cook, will you do that for me like the good girl you are?"

His hand trailed from her scalp to her jaw, lifting so that her eyes met his. Her brows arched and her lip pouted ever so slightly, but she nodded, swallowing hard.

"That's a good girl, so obedient," Emet whispered, smiling at her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She groaned as she felt heat pooling between her legs again, wincing as she sat up. Now there would be  _ two _ sources of discomfort as she ran her errand, and she knew that when she was back at least one part of her was likely going to be filled again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
